This invention relates to the production of pre-cooked, shelf stable, pasta-containing products, such as, for example, spaghetti with meat sauce, spaghetti with meatballs, beef or cheese ravioli in sauce, lasagna, cannelloni, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to the production of novel hydrated pasta-containing products, which are thermally processed under relatively mild conditions to render the products commercially sterile without adversely affecting the texture, taste, color or appearance of the pasta or other components of the products.
As used herein, the term "commercially sterile" means (a) the absence of microorganisms capable of growing in and spoiling the food under normal non-refrigerated storage conditions, and (b) the absence of pathogenic microorganisms capable of proliferating in the food.
Conventional pasta products, such as macaroni, spaghetti, noodles and the like, consist basically of dough made with one or more of semolina, farina, or flour, and water, which is formed under pressure into a variety of sizes and shapes, are dried to a moisture content of 12% or less to obtain a hard product. At such moisture levels, the product will not support the growth of mold, yeast or other spoilage microorganisms, so that the products, if kept dry, can be stored without refrigeration for long periods of time. Dried pasta products are prepared for consumption by cooking in boiling water for about 8 to 15 minutes to rehydrate and soften the pasta and provide it with a desirable firm, slightly chewy texture.
In order to facilitate the use of pasta products by consumers in the home, many pasta products are pre-cooked and provided in canned form, together with tomato sauce, meat sauce, gravy, meatballs, and the like. The production of such canned pasta-containing products typically includes the steps of blanching dried pasta in boiling water to hydrate and soften the pasta, with the hydrated pasta containing about 70%-75% by weight of water, filling the pre-cooked pasta into cans together with sauce, meat, and the like, sealing the cans and retorting the sealed cans under time-temperature conditions sufficient to provide a commercially sterile product. Since the pasta, upon hydration, has a moisture content which will support the growth of spoilage organisms, the canned pasta-containing products must be subjected to relatively severe heat processing conditions in order to produce a commercially sterile product. For example, canned spaghetti in 300.times.407 cans typically is heat processed at 240.degree. F. for 55 minutes. However, subjecting the canned pasta to such high temperature-long time heat processing reduces the desired firm texture of the pasta, causing it to become soft and mushy. The taste and texture of the resulting retorted product is undesirable to many consumers and has limited the acceptability of canned pasta-containing products.